Je te déteste
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, Dean déteste Castiel. (OS sans suite)


**Je te déteste.**

**Je tiens à préciser que suis un peu Destiel (Je commence à bien virer en tout cas). Alors ne prenez pas mal cette fic. Elle est assez particulière, je l'admets. Je ne voudrais pas offencer les DestielsAddicts et les DeanAddicts surtout. C'est juste une vision de « Dean et Cass » qui me trotte dans la tête et que je voulais mettre par écrit.**

**Voilà, lisez si vous voulez. **

Depuis sa rencontre, du tout premier jour jusqu'à maintenant, Dean haïssait Castiel. Rien ne pouvait changer ça, rien du tout. Malgré les nombreuses excuses de l'Ange, malgré le fait qu'il aidait les frères pour sauver le Monde ou les sauver eux-mêmes, l'aîné continuait à détester Castiel. Faut dire que se sauveur fit l'erreur de brûler les yeux de Pamela, la médium, en guise de première rencontre avec le frère. Ce qui lui déplut fortement. Depuis tout petit, Dean avait les Anges en horreur. Lui qui entendait sa mère lui répéter qu'ils veillaient sur sa famille… Mensonge que le frère découvrit lorsque la sienne mourut de causes surnaturelles sans l'intervention d'aide divine. Si les Anges existaient alors ils foutaient quoi là-haut ?

Parce que Sam et Dean payaient largement leurs parts en sauvant les innocents des mains des démons et autres monstres. Un peu de reconnaissance était-ce trop demander ? Tout cela, Dean ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et lorsque cet être céleste débarqua dans un trenchcoat beige en avouant « Je suis un Ange du Seigneur », le frère aîné le haït de suite. Et rien ne changea jamais.

Castiel continua cependant à veiller sur les Winchesters. A les aider, à les épauler, à tuer des démons pour eux. Parfois en cachette, parfois avec eux. Mais toujours, toujours les choses se passaient mal.

Sam et Dean cherchaient quelques informations pour une de leur chasse, attablés dans l'un de ces hôtels miteux de l'Iowa . Pendant que Sam googlait, Dean fouillait le journal de son père avec un verre de Whisky à la main. La routine donc. Très vite ébranlée par l'apparition d'un être indésirable.

- Hello Dean.

Le frère jeta un coup d'œil à l'Ange debout dans son trenchcoat au milieu de la pièce, puis son regard se reposa sur le carnet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Habitué aux remarques, qui ne l'offensaient même plus, Castiel s'avança.

- J'ai des nouvelles, concernant les Leviathans…

- Ceux que tu as relâchés quand tu t'es pris pour Dieu ?

Malgré la réplique cinglante, il continua.

- Les autres Anges pensent qu'en tuant leur chef, les autres mourront. Ce qui nous laisse qu'un seul Leviathan à éliminer au final.

- « Nous laisse » ? reprit Dean. Tu parles que de Sam et moi j'espère ?

Castiel baissa les yeux.

- J'aimerais vous aider.

Dean se leva pour se resservir un autre verre d'alcool.

- Ouais bein, tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ton aide.

- Non.

L'Ange ne comprenait jamais rien aux allusions, ironies et références des Humains. Chose qui insupportait d'autant plus le frère.

- Tu m'énerves Castiel, vraiment. Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas avec les autres emplumés pour détruire le Monde ?

L'Ange ferma les yeux, il voulait crier à Dean toutes les vérités non dites, mais il ne trouva à répondre qu'une pauvre phrase.

- Non, on ne… On essaie de sauver le Monde, je te le jure.

- Après l'avoir détruit, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

Accablé par cette énième remarque, Castiel termina la conversation.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux Dean. Je suis pourtant votre Ange Gardien, je t'ai sorti de l'Enfer, j'ai un lien avec toi, que ça te plaise ou non. Et toujours je te protégerais toi et ton frère. J'empêcherais l'Apocalypse, je vous aiderai. Avec ou sans vous, que vous le voyez ou pas.

Il s'éclipsa avec un bruit d'ailes.

Toujours penché sur son ordinateur, Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Quoi Sammy ?

- Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?…

Dean se servit derechef un verre de Whisky, il but une grande gorgée avant de répondre.

- Quoi ? J'le supporte pas ! Il fait conneries sur conneries et ensuite il arrive avec ses « I'm sorry Dean ». I'm sorry mon cul oui ! Sans déconner, si on connaissait un mec qui a fait la moitié des trucs que Castiel a fait, on l'aurait butté depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi on devrait le traiter différemment de tous les autres emplumés qu'on a tués ?

Sam souffla un coup.

- Parce que c'est Cass, Dean. Il est comme ça, un peu perdu, un peu naïf, il veut toujours aider et parfois il fait les mauvais choix. Mais vraiment Dean, remet-toi en question, toi aussi tu as fait des mauvais choix, tu…

- J't'arrête tout de suite Sammy, c'est pas comparable. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger toi, okay ? Et on a eu notre lot de malheur, c'est bon. On va arrêter d'en parler, parce que ça m'énerve, cherche plutôt quelle créature tue tous ces innocents… Et arrête de l'appeler « Cass » ! On est pas pote avec lui que je sache.

Une semaine plus tard, Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent à leur QG pour vaincre quelques Leviathans coriaces. En plus de leur chef Dick Roman, il y avait encore quatre autres sous-fifres avec lui. Les deux chasseurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils prenaient d'ailleurs une belle raclée lorsqu'un bruit d'aile retentit. Castiel débarqua avec un bidon de « Borax », censé ralentir les Leviathans. Il les aspergea tous avant de se jeter sur les frères pour les téléporter en lieu sûr.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une route, la nuit. Seules quelques voitures et quelques camions venaient perturber le silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dean comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Merde Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu !?

- Je… Je vous ai aidé, vous aviez…

- Pas besoin de toi ! hurla Dean. C'est pas vrai, est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras qu'on a PAS besoin de ton aide !? C'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé une fois que t'as le droit de traîner avec nous, okay ? J'aurais très bien pu me libérer de l'Enfer si t'avais pas été là. Je supporte pas les Anges, tu comprends ça ? Bordel, ils étaient où ces emplumés lorsque ma mère est morte brûlée vive ? Où, lorsque mon père est mort pour nous sauver ? Où, quand Sam est mort à cause du jeu à la con d'Azazel ? Où, quand moi je suis mort bouffé par les chiens de l'Enfer ?

- Dean… gronda Sam. Tu avais fait un Pacte, tu…

- Attends Sammy, j'ai pas fini. Je veux juste te dire Castiel, que… Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas… Tu as fait trop de conneries, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu voudrais toujours te racheter ou j'sais pas quoi. Ça suffit. Je préfère que tu restes au Paradis ou ailleurs, comme tu préfères, parce que si je te revois, je pourrais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, bien que Castiel attendait la suite.

- Tu pourrais quoi, Dean ?

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui avouer.

- Te tuer… Je pourrais te tuer…

L'Ange baissa ses yeux, il se sentit envahi par la tristesse sans savoir pourquoi.

- Je comprends… Je suis désolé…

- Mais arrête avec ça aussi ! Arrête d'être désolé, merde !

- Dean… Je ne voulais pas tout ça, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe mieux, j'aimerais que tu comprennes. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, des choix que j'ai faits qui sont… Hors de ma volonté. Je n'étais qu'un soldat à l'époque, qui obéissait aux ordres. Tu m'as fait découvrir la liberté et j'essaie de la mettre à profit pour vous aider. Je suis Déchu, je n'ai plus de maison, je…

Il recula d'un pas. Il baissa les yeux et ne fixa pas le frère pour lui dire au revoir.

- Comme tu voudras Dean… Je ne viendrais plus dans ce cas, tu pourras arrêter de me chasser. Adieu.

Ils entendirent pour la dernière fois un bruissement d'ailes.

Sam et Dean marchèrent le long de la route déserte, éclairée de quelques réverbères. L'aîné avançait d'un pas rapide, un peu en colère. Tandis que Sam essayait encore d'analyser son frère.

- Dean… C'était quoi ça ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadet.

- Quoi donc ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Mais enfin… Ce que tu lui as dit… Je comprends ton point de vue, je sais que tu as raison mais quand même… Il nous a souvent aidé, il…

- Sert à rien à part faire des conneries ?

Sam s'arrêta net.

- Dean, stop. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Tu ne peux pas détester quelqu'un à ce point, c'est pas possible. Il t'a pas tué, il t'a sauvé d'ailleurs. Et il n'a tué personne !

- A part tout le monde en détruisant le Paradis, renchérit Dean.

- Okay, il n'y a aucun moyen de te raisonner alors ? Tu ne voudras plus jamais le revoir ?

- Et bien Sammy, pour une fois tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent et de vrai ! T'as compris, c'est pas trop tôt. Désolé mec, mais les personnes comme Castiel, je peux pas. C'est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

Contre toute attente, Sam se mit à sourire.

- C'est marrant Dean, tu dis « Je le déteste, je ne veux plus le revoir », mais moi j'entends « Je tiens à lui, je veux qu'il reste ».

Secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Dean resta figé en scrutant son frère.

- Tu recommences à dire des conneries.

Puis il reprit la marche sans se retourner.

Une semaine passa sans que le nom de l'Ange ne soit prononcé. Dean venait de tourner la page, mais Sam voyait bien que son frère buvait plus que d'habitude. Assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur, le cadet jetait des coups d'œil à son frère, zappant sur le canapé avec une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

- C'est marrant Dean, les fois où je t'ai vu picoler comme ça sans aucune raison, c'était lorsque tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher. La mort d'Amy, par exemple. Ou lorsque tu es revenu de l'Enfer, ou…

- Mais quoi encore Sammy ? Merde de quoi tu parles ? J'essaie juste de me détendre devant cette série débile en sirotant un verre !

- Quel verre ? Tu bois à la bouteille !

Dean éteignit la télévision et se leva, bouteille à la main, pour prendre un verre partiellement propre.

- Content ?

Sam se mit à souffler, signe que son frère le désespérait une fois de plus.

- J'analyse ton comportement, c'est tout.

- Ouais bah arrête de jouer les psys, tu sais ce que j'en pense !

- Comme tu veux, mais depuis que Castiel…

- Quoi ? Encore lui ?! Mais merde, arrête Sammy, ça me soule.

Sam ferma son ordinateur et avoua à son frère.

- Dean… J'ai prié Cass…

Il tiqua.

- Pardon ? Tu as fait quoi ? Et il s'appelle pas « Cass » !

- Dean, je veux juste l'aider et t'aider toi aussi.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Laisse-le faire ses conneries dans son coin, pas besoin d'avoir du boulot en plus dans notre vie de malade. Sammy écoute, je sais que tu veux bien faire et tout… Mais je te jure, que si jamais je le revois, je le démolis. Alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider, ne lui dit pas de venir, compris ?

Sam souffla derechef, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire entendre raison à son frère.

En réalité Castiel n'était pas retourné au Paradis. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Il préférait de loin se rendre invisible aux Humains et garder un œil protecteur sur les Winchesters. De ce fait, il écoutait les rares conversations dont il était le sujet. Et bien que les phrases de Dean le blessaient énormément, il se disait que peut-être grâce à Sam il y aurait un espoir. Mince cela dit, très mince. Mais le temps devrait effacer les souffrances. Il espérait qu'en partant de la vie de Dean, ce dernier se rendrait compte dans quelques mois que l'Ange lui manquait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Castiel d'être patient. Extrêmement patient.


End file.
